


Lex talionis

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как можно пережить потерю такому человеку, как Майкрофт Холмс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex talionis

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Всем, кто когда-либо переживал потерю близкого человека. 
> 
> Рекомендуется читать под песню Jason Walker — «Echo».  
> Написано под впечатлением от данного клипа, фактически весь сюжет списан с него:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LO_NV5_LzSo  
> Огромное спасибо виддеру, без него бы этого фика не было.  
> Lex talionis (пер. с лат. — принцип талиона) — принцип назначения наказания за преступление, согласно которому мера наказания должна воспроизводить вред, причиненный преступлением («око за око, зуб за зуб»).  
> Курсивом в основном выделены воспоминания Майкрофта (в некоторых моментах — не совсем воспоминания).  
> Написано для ФБ-2014.  
> Помимо упомянутой sihaya над текстом работали так же беты из команды Xenya-m, Джиалгри. Спасибо огромное им за вычитку)

О милых спутниках, которые наш свет  
Своим сопутствием для нас животворили,  
Не говори с тоской: _их нет_.  
Но с благодарностию: _были_.  
_В. Жуковский_

***

_— Майкрофт, мне надоело, что за мной постоянно наблюдают. Взгляды твоих охранников просто прожигают спину, — Грег сидит напротив и буравит его тяжелым взглядом. Он никогда раньше не приходил в таком настроении. Вообще старался не заходить в кабинет, когда Майкрофт работал. А сейчас он сидит тут, прямой, как палка. И злится._

_— Грегори, — мягко начинает Майкрофт, подыскивая наиболее убедительные аргументы. Вообще-то, Грег не должен был узнать. Но… Шерлок. Это имя всегда все объясняло. Именно из-за намеков брата неделей ранее Майкрофту пришлось обо всем рассказать. — Это необходимо. Я должен…_

_— Ты мне не доверяешь, Майк? — сжав зубы, хмурится Грег. — Я — взрослый человек. Мне не нужны няньки. И я сам могу о себе позаботиться. Пока тебя не было в моей жизни, я справлялся. Без постоянного надзора._

_— Грегори, сейчас…_

_— Это не «немного другое», — резко прерывает его Лестрейд. — Не смотри на меня так. Знаю я все твои аргументы. Ты должен мне доверять. Никто о нас даже не подозревает. Пожалуйста, Майк!_

_Звонит телефон на столе, и Майкрофт отвлекается на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на определитель номера. Он уже практически снимает трубку, но, взглянув на напрягшегося Лестрейда, говорит:_

_— Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору._

_— Нет, не вернемся, — твердо отвечает Грег и встает. — Ты снимешь охрану._

Интересно, люди когда-нибудь задумывались, что может сделать звонок телефона? Обычный звонок, который просто извещает о том, что кто-то хочет вас услышать? На другом конце провода может оказаться кто угодно. Но не тогда, когда на человека поставлен один-единственный рингтон. Обычно люди склонны к тому, чтобы тщательно и с любовью подбирать мелодию, которая сразу же вызовет светлые — или не очень — чувства и всегда будет ассоциироваться с определенным человеком. Некоторые так же тщательно выбирают из стандартных рингтонов. Но никто не задумывается, что однажды музыка, стоящая на звонке, будет ассоциироваться не только с кем-то, но и с ситуацией, эмоцией, воспоминанием.

Мелодию для себя в телефоне Майкрофта Грег подбирал сам, даже не спрашивая разрешения. И несмотря на то, что однажды бравурное вступление арии Мефистофеля разорвало тишину «Диогена», менять его Холмс не стал. Хотя он прекрасно помнил, как обернулись на него все почтенные члены клуба.

Вот и в этот раз, когда Майкрофт сидел в своем кабинете, к счастью, совсем один, зазвонил мобильный. Сначала, как обычно, легкая вибрация, предупредила о звонке. Майкрофт мимолетно нахмурился, доставая телефон из нагрудного кармана, но тот уже начал играть знакомую мелодию. На лице Холмса мелькнула легкая улыбка узнавания, и он поднес трубку к уху, отвечая.

— Да?

— Мистер Х-холмс? — послышался в динамике заикающийся женский голос. Майкрофт мгновенно напрягся: Грегори никогда не давал никому звонить со своего телефона и… казалось, что женщина долго плакала. Именно поэтому Холмс не сразу узнал собеседницу. — Это Салли Донован. С-сэр, инспектор Лестрейд, он… — речь женщины на миг прервалась глухим рыданием, потом в трубке послышалось тихое: «О Боже!» — и чей-то мужской голос. Майкрофт сидел в кресле очень прямо, не спрашивая ничего, только слушая и стараясь себя убедить в том, что из двух возможных вариантов такого звонка сегодняшний — не самый худший.

Пауза затягивалась, и он все же решил напомнить о себе спросив:

— Салли?

— Мистер Холмс? С прискорбием вынуждены сообщить, что инспектор Грегори Лестрейд мертв, — отозвалась трубка уже мужским, незнакомым голосом. Майкрофт крепко сжал в руке мобильный, чувствуя, как пальцы сводит судорогой. — Мистер Холмс, вы здесь?

— Да, я здесь, — холодно ответил он, прерывая звонок, и устало закрыл глаза, продолжая прямо сидеть в кресле, так что даже спина не касалась обивки.

Надежды не оправдались. Не то чтобы с такой профессией — как-никак Лестрейд был детективом — можно рассчитывать на долгую жизнь, не с их статистикой и чертовым запретом на использование оружия. Но он не думал, что все будет именно так. Ведь Грегори — лучший детектив, которого знал Майкрофт. Он терпел семью Холмсов, начиная с Шерлока и заканчивая их родителями. Но…

Люди привычно не допускают мысли, что их близкие умрут первыми. Вот и Майкрофт всегда считал, что скорее его самого убьют киллеры. Но то, что Грег может погибнуть на задании или от шальной пули, или в результате банального несчастного случая, почему-то казалось совершенно абсурдным. И… гнать от себя такие мысли было делом привычным, хоть и представлялось трусостью.

Ему не сказали, как это произошло. Майкрофт понимал, почему. Такое не сообщают по телефону, и у людей остается призрачная надежда на то, что позвонили не по поводу их родных.

У Майкрофта такой надежды не было. Потому что… С телефона Грегори ему мог звонить только сам Грег. И никто другой. К тому же первой в руки взяла трубку Салли Донован. 

Значит, худший вариант.

Он медленно поднялся. Очень медленно, будто бы на плечах лежала огромная глыба. А может, это тянул вниз камень на сердце. Майкрофт Холмс всегда был реалистом. Он рос умным ребенком, который никогда не спрашивал о том, в какой капусте его нашли или в каком магазине приобрели. И он понимал, что люди смертны. Но никогда не думал, что это понимание может обрушиться на него тяжелой, неподъемной ношей. Никогда не думал, что осознание смертности близкого человека может быть таким… Таким. 

Часто люди не знают, чем себя занять после плохих вестей. Они мечутся из стороны в сторону, механически продолжают заниматься прежними делами или начинают плакать. Майкрофт же просто на миг оцепенел. Блаженный миг он ничего не чувствовал, а потом повел плечами, до хруста, до боли, и нажал кнопку на стационарном телефоне:

— Антея, будьте добры, вызовите мне водителя, — вежливость еще никто не отменял.

— Сэр? Куда вы поедете? 

— В морг.

«Я должен убедиться во всем сам», — решил Майкрофт про себя.

***

Ожидание слишком часто бывает тяжелым. Но каким может быть ожидание того, что уже известно? Даже не ожидание, а дорога к подтверждению. Дорога длинною в вечность, по которой едешь, запертый в тесной, разогретой солнцем железной коробке.

Майкрофт сидел на заднем сидении черного автомобиля все так же прямо, как и в кабинете. Ему казалось, что если он хоть на миг расслабится, то просто развалится на части. Антея сидела впереди, с водителем, и молчала, уткнувшись в телефон. Она ничего не спрашивала — либо было не интересно, либо уже все знала. Майкрофт на миг скривил губы в подобии улыбки. Незаменимая, умная помощница. Как раз то, что ему нужно. Так говорил Грегори. Майкрофт закрыл глаза, сжимая руки в кулаки. Говорил.

Казалось, что автомобиль едет слишком медленно. Но на самом деле к моргу они подъехали очень быстро. Водитель прекрасно знал, как объезжать пробки.

Прежде чем ступить на тротуар, Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул и взял с собой едва не забытый на заднем сидении зонт. Он был сейчас необходим. Не потому, что на улице шел дождь, а потому, что нечто привычное в руках дает… ощущение реальности происходящего.

Коридоры больницы Св. Варфоломея были пустынны. Везде тишина и покой, белые стены и металл. Все так, как и должно быть. В больнице, в морге. Каждый шаг, каким бы мягким он ни был, отдавался эхом в пустых коридорах. Шаг, сопровождаемый тихим постукиванием кончика зонта. Это отвлекало от мыслей. Ненамного, но отвлекало. Лестница в подвал, где находился морг, была одновременно и бесконечной, и слишком короткой. И освещение здесь было не такое, как во всей остальной больнице. Слегка приглушенное. А после — сразу же ярко бьющий в глаза свет ламп в коридоре.

Майкрофт на миг остановился, чтобы привыкнуть, и двинулся дальше, все так же постукивая зонтом. Не замедляя шага, он свернул за угол и замер, встретившись взглядом с пронзительными светло-серыми глазами.

— Неважно выглядишь, — не потрудившись поздороваться, сообщил Шерлок, сканируя его взглядом, подмечающим малейшие детали. 

— Я должен выглядеть иначе? — даже не пытаясь спорить или возражать, спросил Майкрофт, не глядя на брата. Сил не было. Но показывать это он не собирался.

— Нет, — коротко и даже как-то слишком жестко сказал Шерлок. Майкрофт поднял на него глаза и заметил заходившие на скулах желваки. 

Они замерли перед входом в морг, оба прямые, будто палки проглотили. Братья Холмсы. Те, кого объединяло, на самом деле, не слишком многое. Только стояли они здесь из-за одного и того же человека. И обоим было тяжело, пусть ни один из них этого не показывал. Уж точно не друг перед другом. И не перед чужими людьми. А чужими были все вокруг. Всегда. Кроме…

Шерлок скосил глаза на брата, но тот уже шагнул вперед и, толкнув дверь, вошёл в холодное помещение. И он поспешил следом, не давая двери захлопнуться перед собственным носом.

Казалось, что Молли, стоящая у стола с телом, накрытым простыней, сейчас упадет в обморок от одного вида Майкрофта. Но тому было все равно. Он просто прошел вперед, тяжело ступая, и остановился около стола. 

— З-здравствуйте, — рискнула подать голос Молли, с ужасом и сочувствием глядя на обоих братьев. — Я…

— Не тяните, мисс Хупер, — голос Майкрофта мог заморозить кого угодно. Что уж говорить про бедного патологоанатома? Молли будто одеревеневшими руками откинула простыню с лежащего на столе.

Холмс-старший чуть слышно судорожно вздохнул, глядя на до боли знакомое лицо. На волосы с проседью. На Грегори Лестрейда, неестественно бледного, с закрытыми глазами.

— Причина смерти? — голос звучал сухо и по-деловому.

— Большая кровопотеря от огнестрельного ранения в живот, задели брюшную аорту, — казалось, Молли сейчас заплачет. Но не от страха перед всемогущим Холмсом, а просто… вместо него. Потому что он не плакал. А только кивнул, развернулся и стремительно покинул комнату.

Шерлок тоже кивнул девушке, сдержанно благодаря, и поспешил за братом. Но тот далеко не ушел: застыл напротив двери, явно дожидаясь его.

— Что произошло? Как это случилось? — спросил Майкрофт, тяжело опираясь на зонт, будто бы тот был единственным, что не давало ему рухнуть прямо здесь, посреди стерильно-белого больничного коридора.

— Шальная пуля, — так же напряженно ответил Шерлок, цепко оглядывая брата. — Инспектор случайно оказался на месте разборки…

— Ты в этом так уверен? — перебил его Майкрофт с коротким смешком.

— Послушай, это случайность. Молли тебе подтвердит, что специально под таким углом пуля не…

— Разве ты не знаешь, как могут работать некоторые киллеры, Шерлок?

— Кого ты хочешь убедить? Меня? Я осмотрел тело и место преступления! И осмотрю еще раз. Но результат будет тот же. И ты это знаешь.

Холмс-старший не ответил, просто хмыкнул и пошел вперед, тяжело ступая по белому, как и все вокруг, полу.

Теперь было известно наверняка. _Грегори Лестрейда больше нет_.

Подняться по ступенькам было пустячным делом. Достать по дороге из кармана пальто пачку сигарет и зажигалку — тоже. На миг остановиться и поджечь кончик сигареты, затянуться и пойти дальше. Все это было сделано скупыми движениями, словно он экономил энергию. Отключил все ненужное. Он быстро прошел коридоры, путь по которым до этого старался неосознанно затянуть. В считанные мгновения оказался перед своим автомобилем, перед Антеей, которая стояла, прислонившись спиной к блестящему боку машины. Она подняла глаза на своего босса и поджала губы, видя выражение его лица. Застывшее, ничего не выражающее. Она достаточно знала его, чтобы не делать глупостей. Не выражать сочувствия. Ему это было не нужно. Точнее, он был убежден, что ему это не нужно. Такое он мог принять только от одного человека. И этим человеком Антея не была.

И не могла стать.

— Начать расследование по делу об убийстве инспектора Лестрейда. — Когда-то давно Майкрофт так же приказал девушке следить за своим братом, позже — за его новым соседом, а сейчас это было еще более серьезное задание.

— Да, сэр.

— Использовать только самых благонадежных и проверенных. Обо всех продвижениях в деле сообщать мне лично. Незамедлительно. Все ясно?

— Да, сэр.

— А теперь отвезите меня домой.

***

Дом — это оплот безопасности, личная крепость, место, где всегда уютно и где чувствуешь себя защищенным. Для каждого человека дом — это что-то свое. Для кого-то — любая крыша над головой. Для кого-то — обнесенное заборчиком здание. Для кого-то дом там, где есть любимый человек, где он живет, работает, куда просто приходит. Потому что тогда дом — не место, а ощущение.

Для Майкрофта Холмса домом всегда было его поместье. Потому что оно дарило ему ощущение защищенности, безопасности. А когда в его жизни появился Грегори Лестрейд, этот дом ожил вместе с ним. И когда немолодого уже инспектора — самого терпеливого человека, которого знал Холмс, едва ли не единственного из знакомых, который мог и умел признавать свои ошибки — не было в этом доме, все комнаты казались пустыми и безжизненными. Пока… Пока внезапно не находились носки на перекладине стула, брошенная в ванной рубашка, ручка, забытая на письменном столе, желтоватая папка с надписью «Дело №…», недоеденный бутерброд на кухонной тумбе, грязная чашка в мойке, вредные чипсы со вкусом крабов по соседству с пачкой чечевицы в шкафчике с крупами и ярко-желтый стикер на холодильнике с каким-то важным сообщением или просто забавным напоминанием. После того, как инспектор стал жить в поместье, таких вещей стало еще больше. И каждая из них напоминала Майкрофту, что этот дом — живой. Что он — не просто оплот защиты и спокойствия. Что там бывает невероятно уютно. Что камин можно разжигать не только для себя и что каминным огнем можно опалить брови, если наклониться слишком низко _(«Грегори, я же говорил, осторожнее!»)_. Что красивая навороченная кухня может быть не только стерильно-чистой и функциональной — она может быть засыпана мукой, на кухонной тумбе может найтись сморщенный, надкушенный огурец или рассыпанный сахар. Что на вешалке для полотенец в ванной могут висеть чьи-то трусы _(«Грег, есть же корзина для грязного белья, сколько можно говорить!»)_. И что огромная двуспальная кровать может быть теплой по утрам и так и не заправленной к вечеру, потому что кто-то опять слишком спешил.

Сейчас дом был тих. Майкрофт стоял во дворе перед закрытой дверью и темными окнами. Осознавать, что в этом доме уже не будет прежнего тепла, — тяжело, невозможно. Он шагнул к двери, прислонил ненужный зонт к стене и взялся за ручку, сомкнув пальцы на холодном металле. Отчаянно хотелось нажать на звонок, постучать в дверной молоточек, постоять немного и услышать тихие, слегка шаркающие шаги («Майк, я же знаю, что у тебя есть ключи. Вообще-то я матч смотрел!»). Но теперь это было совершенно бессмысленно. Потому что дома никого не было. Майкрофт закусил губу, сжал ручку двери сильнее, так, что побелели костяшки, и крепко зажмурил глаза, чувствуя, как их жжет даже за закрытыми веками. Постоял немного, дожидаясь, чтобы резь унялась.

Слегка подрагивающими пальцами он достал из кармана ключи, отпер дверь и шагнул внутрь, тихо прикрывая ее за собой. Не хотелось нарушать тишину темного дома. Не хотелось включать свет. Хотелось сползти по стенке и замереть навсегда, чтобы перестать чувствовать. Но это было не в его характере. Поэтому пришлось идти вперед, не включая света, идти прямо, подняв подбородок. Как всегда.

Передвигаться по дому в темноте несложно. Ведь каждый угол, каждая вещь, попадающаяся на пути, были знакомы. Легко было поднять ногу в нужный момент, чтобы переступить порог, или обогнуть комод, чтобы не поставить себе синяк _(«М-майк, понаставил тут мебели! В прихожей должна быть только вешалка!»)_. Снять пальто и повесить его в гардероб на ощупь. Выполнять механически все привычные действия. Все это — очень просто. Нелегко было только слышать тишину. Не было ни бормотания телевизора, ни громкой музыки, ни шороха стиральной машины, ни журчания аппарата для кофе, ни свиста чайника _(«Я помню, что ты не пьешь на ночь кофе! Я не буду пить твой зеленый чай — это же откровенное издевательство над организмом!»)_. Так тихо в этом доме не было уже давно.

Майкрофт медленно прошел кухню, холл и повернул в гостиную. Идти в спальню совершенно не хотелось. Он прекрасно знал, что Грег снова не заправил утром кровать и, когда собирался, рассыпал по полу галстуки, но так и не надел ни один, потому что поставил на рубашку пятно, а подбирать к костюму новую ему было уже некогда _(«Да какая разница, какого она будет цвета?»)_ , и он схватил первую попавшуюся футболку и вылетел за дверь.

Майкрофт тихо вошел в комнату и замер на пороге, не в силах ступить дальше. Он медленно потянулся к выключателю и зажег верхний свет. После полумрака глаза резануло болью, и он снова зажмурился, чувствуя, как выступают слезы. Открыв глаза, он невольно посмотрел в сторону дивана, почти видя на нем вольготно развалившегося с книгой Грега _(«Говорю тебе, книжонка стоит того, чтобы почитать, Майк, расслабляет, между прочим…»)_. Но там ожидаемо никого не было.

Все, что ему оставалось — это войти, наконец, в комнату. Опуститься в кресло и замереть, глядя на диван, в углу которого лежали аккуратно сложенный плед и подушка _(«Грег, прекрати засыпать на диване! У тебя же спина болеть утром будет! Интересная книга и отчет — не оправдание!»)_. А потом не выдержать и посмотреть на нерастопленный камин, перевести взгляд выше и встретиться глазами с двумя людьми, смотрящими с глянцевой поверхности фотографии на каминной полке. Один из них улыбался широко и радостно, второй же — более скупо, но тоже искренне _(«Не хмурься! Это же наша совместная фотография. Майк, я же знаю, что тебе тоже весело! Давай, как говорит Шерлок, задействуй мышцы своего лица!»)_. Те люди на фотографии были абсолютно счастливы.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза и на ощупь ослабил узел галстука, расстегнул жилет и верхние пуговки рубашки. Откинул голову на спинку кресла и все так же вслепую, как если бы был в темноте, потянулся к журнальному столику слева, но тут же отдернул руку обратно, будто обжегшись: он уже и забыл, что убрал вчера графин со скотчем и бокалы. Открыл глаза и тупо посмотрел на свою руку, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Они казались деревянными. Помотав головой, он встал, снимая с себя пиджак, жилетку, стягивая с шеи галстук. Идти и переодеваться ко сну было невмоготу. Поэтому он просто сложил вещи на кресло, выключил свет, скинул туфли и лег на диван, укрывшись теплым пледом. Закрыл глаза, укутываясь еще плотнее, и тихо прошептал в темноту пустого дома:

— Спокойной ночи…

***

_— Мистер Холмс, кажется, мы что-то нашли…_

_— Ваше «кажется» подтверждено фактами?_

_— Нет, но…_

_— Когда будут доказанные факты, тогда и звоните мне._

***

Люди редко задумываются о том, насколько медленно может идти время. Особенно когда рядом нет любимого человека, того, кто почти жизненно необходим. Легче становится, когда есть чем заняться. Например, более-менее отвлечься от горя помогла организация похорон. Все сделать по высшему разряду. Пригласить всех, кто должен быть приглашен. И пусть таких людей на самом деле не очень много, но почтить память Грега они придут.

То, что организацией похорон инспектора Лестрейда занимался Майкрофт, ни у кого не вызвало даже мимолетного удивления. Это сочли само собой разумеющимся. И все действительно было по высшему разряду. Холмс отдал дань памяти своему любимому человеку так, как мог. Все строго и торжественно. Так, как должно быть. Так, как заслуживал Грегори.

Удивительным было совсем иное — то, сколько людей пришли на похороны. Здесь были и полицейские, с которыми работал инспектор, и обычные гражданские. Шерлок, Джон, родители Холмсов… Даже несколько преступников, которым когда-то помог Лестрейд, и кое-кто из его информаторов. И все они пришли проститься. Проводить Грегори Лестрейда в последний путь.

Церемония прошла в полной тишине, никто не рискнул перебить священника. И только после ее окончания некоторые из женщин не смогли сдержать слез. Майкрофт стоял прямо, не присаживаясь ни на минуту. Просто потому, что встать потом будет тяжелее, чем оставаться на ногах весь день.

Но все это было пять дней назад. Сейчас же он сидел в клубе «Диоген» и листал газету, прихлебывая остывающий чай. Последние две недели он спал не очень хорошо, и уж точно не слишком крепко. Но это было не впервой. Майкрофт перевернул страницу и напряженно застыл, чувствуя, как каменеют плечи: с газетной страницы на него смотрел Грегори. Он не улыбался, был сфотографирован немного в профиль, явно к кому-то обращаясь. А под фото была статья на целую полосу, посвященная погибшему инспектору.

Майкрофт бережно поставил чашку обратно на блюдце, слегка звякнув фарфором в тишине комнаты. Извиняясь за потревоженный покой, склонил голову под неодобрительным взглядом старика напротив. Аккуратно свернул газету и положил ее на столик рядом с собой.

Он поднял сложенные в молитвенном жесте ладони к губам и замер так на миг, позволяя себе минутную слабость, на которую мало кто из находящихся здесь погруженных в себя людей обратит внимание. А потом выпрямился и, кивнув позвавшему его слуге, вышел за ним следом.

***

Показать свою слабость можно только наедине с самим собой. В последнее время в уединении Майкрофт был только дома. В поместье. Даже в тишине кабинета он уже не оставался один. А здесь… Здесь не было никого. Только он и тишина. Несколько дней назад он все же позволил убраться в комнатах, понимая, что даже оставленные тут и там вещи не смогут ничего вернуть. Только станут будить воспоминания, неважно какие — плохие или хорошие — они в любом случае принесут боль, потому что связаны с человеком, которого уже нет рядом.

Майкрофт сидел в столовой за пустым столом. Несколькими минутами ранее он тяжело опустился на стул и замер, бездумно вертя в руках телефон и буквально видя перед собой Грегори:

_— И зачем тебе такой огромный стол? — Грег одет в выглаженную рубашку, волосы аккуратно зачесаны и даже, наверное, смазаны гелем. Первый их обед здесь. Грегори еще не обрел права разбрасывать вещи по всем возможным горизонтальным поверхностям в доме. Он слегка робеет, хоть и улыбается, но продолжает говорить, пытаясь побороть смущение. Он сидит на противоположном конце стола и кажется таким близким и таким далеким, но Майкрофт пока еще не может подпустить его ближе, как бы ни хотелось, ведь он и сам в глубине души слегка смущен. — Не знаю, как ты, а я не люблю кричать во время беседы, чтобы собеседник меня слышал._

_— Здесь хорошая акустика._

_— Ага, ты меня просто боишься. — Он усмехается и отправляет в рот кусочек нежной телятины. Жмурит глаза от удовольствия и едва ли не урчит:_

_— Вкусно. Скажи тому, кто это готовил, что он идеальный повар. На таком и жениться не грех._

_— Это готовил я._

Но напротив него никого не было. Вычурный неудобный стул на другом конце был пуст _(«Черт, я куплю себе нормальный стул! Здесь же совершенно невозможно сидеть! Как ты вообще можешь?..»)_. Перед Майкрофтом не было тарелки со слегка пережаренными блинчиками, обильно политыми кленовым сиропом, чтобы скрыть привкус подгоревшего теста, а Грег не прятал смущенно глаза из-за того, что не уследил за сковородкой.

_— Ну бывает, — он отводит глаза и продолжает лить на тарелку сироп. — Я отвлекся. На шум в прихожей, между прочим!_

_— Грегори, это был Эшли. Ты же знаешь, по периметру есть охрана, и…_

_— А я говорю, нам нужна собака! Большой, мохнатый пес, который будет радостно нас встречать и…_

_— И которого надо кормить и регулярно выгуливать. — Майкрофт недовольно хмурится, ведь этот разговор уже и так слишком часто повторялся на этой неделе в разных вариациях. — А мы с тобой оба на работе, дома бываем не так часто._

_— У тебя же есть целая когорта слуг! — возмущенно ворчит Грег, ставя на стол сироп и садясь по правую руку от Майкрофта._

_— Они не слуги, они работают на меня. И у них есть и другие задания, более важные, чем выгуливать и кормить собаку шефа._

_— Просто признайся, что боишься ответственности…_

_— Если бы я боялся ответственности, на твоем пальце не красовалось бы кольцо._

_— Ну да, конечно..._

А ведь собаку они так и не завели. Возможно, если бы рядом лежал мохнатый, ласковый пес, не было бы чувства такого полного, всепоглощающего одиночества. А может, они бы тосковали с псом вместе, потому что… чаще бы с ним играл и гулял все равно Грег.

Майкрофт тихо вздохнул и бездумно нажал кнопку на телефоне, прослушивая записи. Первым, конечно же, попадается автоответчик:

«Привет. Вы позвонили в дом Грегори Лестрейда и Майкрофта Холмса. Мы сейчас не можем подойти к телефону, поэтому оставьте свое сообщение после гудка, — пауза, — вот прямо сейчас».

Майкрофт горько улыбнулся, слушая этот голос. Все еще казалось, что сейчас будет какой-нибудь глупый комментарий или тихий смех сразу же после того, как прозвучит пресловутый гудок.

_— А почему ты не хочешь записать это сам? — Грег недовольно хмурится, держа в руках трубку радиотелефона. — Не думаю, что на твой домашний телефон станут звонить президенты или премьеры. А то, знаешь ли, будет непривычно слушать себя, если я пьяный звоню, чтобы ты меня забрал. Решу еще ненароком, что сошел с ума._

_— Не говори ерунды, Грегори. — Майкрофт никогда не признает вслух, что просто хочет, когда звонит домой — даже если дома никого не будет — слышать голос Грега. Но тот только хитро улыбается: он и без признания все знает._

_— Я разгадал твой коварный план, Майк. Я не настолько глуп, что бы там ни говорил Шерлок. — Он вертит в руках телефон, улыбается и бормочет: — Так, куда тут нажимать? А, вот! Итак…_

Холмс не заметил, как прослушал все сообщения, оставленные на автоответчике, но не услышал и не запомнил ничего, все будто прошло мимо, не задерживаясь в памяти ни на минуту.

***

_— Сэр, мы нашли то, что нужно. Осталось подтвердить некоторые факты, но это он._

_— Вы знаете, что делать. Соблюдайте инструкции и доложите, когда все будет подтверждено._

_— Будет выполнено._

***

Люди не задумываются о том, что их действие или бездействие заставляет близких волноваться. Некоторые хотят, чтобы на них обратили внимание, пожалели, приголубили. А некоторые просто не думают, что могут причинить беспокойство.

Майкрофт сидел в ресторане, _в их любимом ресторане_ , ожидая заказ. Готовить дома в последние дни ему было некогда, да и тоскливо снова готовить для одного. Только для себя.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Теперь звук всегда был отключен. Чтобы не нарушать концентрацию, ведь одной вибрации в кармане уже вполне достаточно. А Майкрофт слишком занятой человек, чтобы расставаться с мобильным. Тем более в современном мире, когда на связи нужно было быть почти всегда. Тем более — с его работой.

Звонил Шерлок. Раньше он почти никогда не звонил. Только для того, чтобы сообщить, какой у него «замечательный» брат. Холмс-младший никогда не звонил по делу. Он всегда предпочитал во всем разбираться сам. И помощи он не просил никогда. Поэтому Майкрофт безо всякого сожаления сбросил вызов и продолжил ждать свой заказ.

 

_— Я надеюсь, здесь, кроме устриц, есть что-то съедобное? — Грегори сидит напротив и хмуро листает меню, пытаясь отыскать что-то по своему вкусу._

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что здесь подают.

_—— Я не буду есть твои устрицы. Они противные не то что на вкус — даже на вид, а я голоден. И не хочу расстаться с обедом сразу же после того, как положу его в рот. — Лестрейд опускает меню и внимательно смотрит на собеседника: — Это был Шерлок, да? Он беспокоится. Ты давно к нему не наведывался._

— Шерлок уже взрослый. И он не беспокоится — он этого не умеет.

— Сэр? С кем вы разговариваете? — молоденький официант отвлек Майкрофта, и тот уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но замер. Кресло напротив было пустым, а на столе не было меню — его унесли сразу же, как он сделал заказ и отказался от десерта.

— Ни с кем. — Майкрофт на миг искривил губы в улыбке. — Просто мысли вслух…

***

— Майкрофт! И что же тебя привело к нам? На звонки не отвечаешь, но заявляешься спустя несколько дней в гости! — Шерлок сидел в кресле с ногами и насмешливо смотрел на стоящего в дверях брата. Видимо, причина, по которой он звонил несколько дней назад, была не столь важна.

— Шерлок! Прекрати! И снимай туфли, прежде чем забираться на диван с ногами! — раздался из кухни голос Джона. Эти его слова вызвали воспоминание о том, как сам Майкрофт так же распекал Грега, который забрался в ботинках на кровать. Но тогда инспектор был очень усталым и слегка подвыпившим. В другое время он не был столь неаккуратен. Шерлок же… Он как маленький ребенок, которого нужно постоянно одергивать, чтобы он не тащил в рот всякую пакость. И Джон Уотсон успешно это проделывал — ведь в его ворчании была тщательно завуалированная нежность. И великовозрастный, длинноногий ребенок даже не стал пререкаться, а послушно опустил ноги на пол. Вошедший в комнату доктор фыркнул и обратился к Майкрофту: 

— Проходите, присаживайтесь! Чай сейчас будет.

— Спасибо, — тот кивнул и прошел в гостиную, усаживаясь в кресло. — Я здесь по делу.

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал себе под нос Шерлок. — Других причин, чтобы зайти, у тебя не бывает.

— Шерлок! — Джон все так же был недоволен тем, как он обращается к брату. Скорее всего, он считал, что Майкрофт сейчас нуждается в поддержке. 

Холмс-старший поморщился, но никак не прокомментировал сказанное. Достал из кармана флеш-карту и протянул ее Шерлоку.

— Здесь материалы по делу, которое требует твоего вмешательства.

— Если дело касается смерти Лестрейда, — начал Шерлок, даже не собираясь забирать у Майкрофта флешку, — то я уже говорил тебе, это случайность!

— Это не касается Лестрейда, — сквозь крепко сжатые зубы ответил Майкрофт. — Это совсем другое. Один наш… общий знакомый попросил, чтобы ты ему помог.

— Я посмотрю, — кивнул Шерлок, внимательно глядя на брата и снова ничего у него не взяв, потом схватил скрипку и начал издеваться над струнами, словно это было веской причиной всех игнорировать.

Майкрофт сжал флешку в руках. Он глубоко дышал, стараясь успокоится. Вывести его из себя парой фраз умел только Шерлок.

_— Как ты? — с обеспокоенным выражением лица спрашивает сидящий в соседнем кресле Грегори._

— Я в порядке! — резко ответил Майкрофт и замер. Потому что краем глаза заметил, как на него посмотрели сидевший на диване брат и доктор, стоявший возле книжного шкафа.

Кресло было пустым.

— Пожалуй, мне пора. — Майкрофт поднялся, прошел по комнате, оставив на каминной полке флеш-карту, и направился к выходу. — Ты обещал посмотреть. Шерлок, доктор Уотсон, — кивком попрощавшись, он начал спускаться по лестнице и уловил обрывок разговора наверху.

— Шерлок, это ненормально. С кем он только что говорил? Ты должен был позвонить ему раньше!

— Он пришел не потому, что я звонил.

— Что ты вообще понимаешь? Он пришел именно поэтому.

— Он принес мне дело! — пауза. — Ты знаешь, кажется, впервые в жизни я его понимаю.

Дальше Майкрофт слушать не стал.

***

_— Мистер Холмс?_

_— Да?_

_— Мы все выяснили. Никаких сомнений — это он._

***

За окном шел снег. В доме при растопленном камине тепло и уютно. Ощущение уюта во многом зависит от тепла. И в еще большей степени, конечно, — от присутствия родного человека рядом. Но у Майкрофта такого человека больше не было. Он думал, что уже осознал и принял это. Но оказалось — нет. Потому что говорить с мертвым, отчетливо видеть его перед собой — это ненормально. Это уж точно не было «принятием». Его сердце не желало понимать, что Грегори Лестрейда больше нет в его жизни. И он говорил с Грегом, давал советы, ворчал. Встречал по утрам с работы, пилил за Шерлока. Как будто бы все было, как раньше. Как будто бы Грег действительно был рядом. Снова. И не было двух месяцев без него. Не было морга, не было похорон. Возможно, это получилось потому, что Майкрофт так и не смог снова посетить его могилу. Может, он не хотел Грега отпускать. А может…

Но сейчас Майкрофт стоял перед окном и сжимал пистолет. В его доме всегда было оружие, и всегда — самое лучшее. Но сейчас он держал в руках пистолет Грега. Нет, не табельный. А тот, который Холмс подарил ему на день рождения. Функциональное оружие. Без украшений, не коллекционное. Обычный черный пистолет. Беретта 92. Классика. Как раз такой, какой подходил Грегу. Простой, удобный. Никогда не подведет.

В последние дни на Майкрофта навалилось слишком много всего. Работы, забот, знания. Понимания того, что он понемногу начинает сходить с ума, когда ищет и находит то, что не должен. То, чего уже нет. Но теперь выход из этого тоже найден. Выход всегда есть. Нужно только искать очень тщательно и дотошно.

Майкрофт последний раз взглянул в окно, усмехнулся и кивнул самому себе. Все правильно. Он отошел от окна вглубь комнаты и…

Выстрел.

Эпилог

У каждого народа, каждой страны место захоронения усопших выглядит по-разному. И в разные времена у одного и того же народа могли хоронить по-разному: насыпали курганы, строили пирамиды, обкладывали камнями могилы, скидывали мертвых в колодцы. Современные кладбища выглядят несколько иначе. Традиционными во многих культурах являются кресты и памятники из самых разнообразных материалов, стоящие на могилах. Но дело даже не в одной конкретной могиле, а скорее в облике самого кладбища.

Шерлок Холмс бывал на многих. Он видел заросшие цветами и сорняками могилы со ржавыми, покосившимися памятниками, прогнившими крестами и ржавой же оградкой, видел зеленеющее поле с рядами белых постаментов, видел вычурные фамильные склепы. Это кладбище было самым обычным. Его окружали деревья, росла зеленая трава, памятники были ухоженными и чистыми. Возле некоторых, видимо, по желанию родственников, росли цветы. Но они тоже были ухоженными. Все было чинно и аккуратно, как и положено в Соединенном Королевстве.

Шерлок стоял перед простым черным мраморным памятником с золотой надписью и думал о том, что сам бы хотел иметь такой, когда умрет. Просто и понятно. Если кому-то когда-то будет нужна его могила. Если будет кому на нее приходить. А иначе зачем она нужна? Хотя… Уж лучше пусть его прах развеют по ветру. Чтобы наверняка.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я был неправ, — хриплым от долгого молчания голосом заговорил он. — Грегори Лестрейда действительно убили. И действительно твои оппоненты. Надо же. Хотели вывести тебя из игры. Как, как я этого не заметил? Почему ты заметил, а я — нет?

— Я всегда был умнее тебя, Шерлок. Даже в детстве. — От звуков этого голоса Шерлок вздрогнул и обернулся к стоящему рядом человеку. Под распахнутым пальто виден темно-серый костюм-тройка, белая рубашка и темно-красный галстук, начищенные ботинки сверкают на солнце, на руках — черные кожаные перчатки. Майкрофт Холмс. Во всей своей величественной красе.

— Радуйся, что я все же открыл тот файл, а не смыл флеш-карту в унитаз, или не заморозил, или не разбил. У меня как раз был подходящий эксперимент. 

— Ты мог.

— Да, я мог. — Шерлок кивнул и пристально посмотрел на профиль брата. — Тебя спасли слова про общего знакомого. 

— Я знаю.

— Я никогда не думал, что ты сможешь, — хмуро заявил Шерлок и уточнил: — Убить.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о принципе талиона, Шерлок? — Майкрофт слегка повернулся, окидывая брата внимательным взглядом, а потом вновь посмотрел на черный памятник. — Я назначил меру наказания. Я его выполнил.

— Око за око?

— Верно.

— Ты жесток.

— Отнюдь. Я справедлив. И ты поступил бы так же, не отрицай.

— Даже не собирался. Но я бы все сделал иначе.

— Шерлок, наказание соответствует преступлению. Ты же не будешь возражать?

— Все равно это было слишком грубо. Спускать курок самому… — Шерлок поморщился.

— Он тоже сам спустил курок. Грегори даже его не знал. Все правильно.

— Все можно было обставить изящнее. Ты мог.

— Но хотел ли?..

Двое стояли перед могилой. Два брата, которых привел сюда один и тот же человек. Человек, который лежал в этой могиле. Они стояли в молчании. Едва ли не в первый раз согласные друг с другом. Один из них уже потерял, а другой теперь знал, как выглядят люди, которые теряют. И он постарается, чтобы такого с ним не случилось. Они постояли еще немного и ушли. Каждый своей дорогой. Но это не значило, что они сюда больше не вернутся.

Они ушли. Но их всегда теперь здесь встретит черный глянцевый памятник с золотой надписью:

_«Грегори Лестрейд._

_Муж. Отец. Возлюбленный»._


End file.
